


Spider

by roxan1930



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: 8, Dutch, Gen, Grown ups, Liz is a scaredy cat, acht, eight - Freeform, movie, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxan1930/pseuds/roxan1930
Summary: Kidd and Patty have a new Spider as pet and Liz doesn't like him.





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Soul Eater

**The Spider**

"AHHHHH!" was suddenly heard in trough the halls of the mansion where Death the Kidd and his weapons Liz and Patty lived.

Kidd and Patty had been relaxing on the couch in the living room watching the movie  _Grown Ups_  when they heard the scream and after looking at eachother they paused the movie and sprinted toward Kidd's room where the scream had come from.

When they reached the door they hesitated a little before they opened it because Liz wasn't with them.

When they did open the door Kidd started chuckling and Patty fell to the ground laughing loudly.

Right in front of them was Liz hiding behind Kidd's bed what she had thrown on it's side so it was looking a little like a shield.

"Liz, what in the world are you doing?" Kidd managed to ask.

"Look over there! KILL IT!" Liz screamed again pointing towards the closet.

Both Kidd and Patty stoped laughing and looked under the closet.

"Oh no!" Kidd said and put his arms under the closet.

When he took his arms back there was a big hairy spider in his hands.

Liz screamed again making the meister, weapon and spider all flinch slightly because Liz could be really loud if she wanted to.

"Why did you have to show yourself to her Acht?" Kidd asked looking at the spider.

"Wait a minute! Did you just call that thing Acht?" Liz asked as she lifted her head a little.

"It's Dutch for the number Eight." Patty explained. ( **A/N: I chose Dutch because it's the language I speak.** )

"I don't care about that! I wanna know why it has a name and what you two are talking about!" Liz yelled getting annoyed.

"This little guy is a Tarantula and he has a name because he is our new pet." Kidd said holding the spider above his head looking at it like most boys do when they have gotten a puppy.

"WHAT?" Liz screamed again looking at the spider with a huge fear in her eyes and Patty swore she saw a little bit of snot coming out of her nose.

"Yesterday when we were hanging around with Soul, Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki, Patty and I saw him while walking around while you were shopping with Maka and Tsubaki and Soul and Black Star were in a comic-book store." Kidd explained gently petting Acht's back.

"Kidd was completely in love with him when he first saw him and I also thought he was cute so we went inside the petshope he was in and bought him." Patty continued holding her hand open Kidd and when he brought the hand Acht was on to hers the spider crawled onto her hand.

"Couldn't you guys just get a goldfish or something like that?" Liz asked as she slowly stepped away from behind the bed.

"But Liz! Just look at him. He has eight legs and eight eyes and everything is placed exactly symmetrical." Kidd said as he looked at the spider with pure admiration.

"We kept him a secret from you because we knew you would react like this to him." Patty said as both she and Kidd looked to they're feet with guilty expressions on they're faces.

Sighning Liz walked a little closer and said "You should have told me right away cause now I almost had an heartattack. Did you guys really think you could keep him a secret from me for always?".

"I guess we should have told you but we were afraid you would kill him if we were sleeping." Kidd said glancing at Acht who had started walking on Patty's hand so she placed her free hand in front of him and repeated it the whole time so he could keep walking without falling off.

"Fine I won't kill your spider." Liz sighed.

Right when she said it both Kidd and Patty hugged her tightly yelling "Thank you Liz!".

"Guys I need to breath." Liz managed to choke out when she started turging blue and both her meister and sister let go of her looking happier then she had ever seen them.

"Don't worry Liz, we'll make sure to let you know when he is out of his jar." Kidd said while Acht crawled on top of his head making Patty laugh and Liz turn green.

"We also already taught him a trick!" Patty yelled as ahe and Kidd went to stand next to eachother, pressed they're cheeks together and stuck they're arms out in front of them and made a small bridge with they're hands.

First Liz didn't get what in the World they could be doing but she turned even greener when Acht walked from Kidd's head to Patty's and then over her arm over the bridge over Kidd's arm and went back on his head and repeated it a few times.

"You're both crazy." she said shaking her head and walking away.

"Do you want to watch a movie  _Grown Ups_ with us Acht?" Patty asked when Acht was on her shoulder and stopped moving.

When they back to the living room they saw Soul, Maka, Black Star and tsubaki standing there who had somehow got inside.

Right after they greeted eachother everyone noticed Acht and Soul and Black Star liked him saying things like "He's pretty cool." and "He is almost as awesome as I am!" but when they looked at Maka and Tsubaki and asked what they thought of the spider the two girls only screamed and run up the stairs calling for Liz.

The remaining weapons and meisters just shrugged at them and after making some more popcorn and watched the rest of the movie while Acht happilly sat on the table in front of the TV and thought only one thing 'I think I'm going to have a teally exiting live in this circus.' As he glanced over towards his owners and they're friends.

**The End**


End file.
